dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung
Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung is a 2019 Korean drama about a female historian and her relationship with the prince. Synopsis The story takes place at the beginning of the 19th century. Goo Hae Ryung is an intern to become a palace historian. However, it was not acceptable for women to write historical records at that time. She takes one step at a time to create her own destiny in Joseon, where the Confucius ideas are deeply rooted. She wants to fulfill her duties as a historian and prove to the world that everyone is equal. Along with the fight of the female palace historians, the drama will tell her romance with Prince Lee Rim who has a secret of his own.https://mydramalist.com/33249-rookie-historian-goo-hae-ryun Cast Main Characters= *Shin Se Kyung as Goo Hae Ryung *Cha Eunwoo as Prince Yi Rim/Maehwa *Lee Ji Hoon as Officer Min Woo Won *Park Ki Woong as Crown Prince Yi Jin |-| Supporting Characters= *Park Ji Hyun as Song Sa Hee, Jae Cheon's daughter *Choi Deok Moon as Min Ik Pyung, the Second State Councillor *Ryu Tae Ho as Song Jae Cheon, a Senior Fifth Rank Officer *Kim Yeo Jin as Queen Dowager Yim, Yi Rim's grandmother *Kang Hoon as Hyun Kyung Mook, a royal historian *Gong Jung Hwan as Goo Jae Kyung, Hae Ryung's brother *Ji Gun Woo as Sung Seo Kwon, a royal historian *Jeon Ik Ryung as Mo Hwa, a female physician *Kim Min Sang as Lee Tae, the King *Lee Jung Ha as Kim Chi Guk, a royal historian *Lee Ye Rim as Oh Eun Im, a female historian *Lee Kwan Hoon as Gak Soi, Jae Kyung's right-hand *Sung Ji Ru as Heo Sam Bo, an Eunuch *Yang Jo Ah as Seol Geum, Hae Ryung's maid *Cha Kwang Soo as Jo Seung Gwang, the Vice Chancellor *Park Young Soo as Mr. Kim, a bookseller *Oh Hee Joon as Ahn Hong Ik , a royal historian *Jang Yu Bin as Heo Ah Ran, a female historian *Heo Jung Do as Yang Si Haeng, a royal historian *Yoon Jung Sub as General Hwang *Kim Yong Woon as Gwi Jae, Ik Pyung's handyman *Jung Chan as, a royal counselor *Kwon Hong Seok as, a royal advisor *Kim Kwi Seon as, the second vice-premier *Nam Tae Woo as Son Gil Seung, a royal historian *Yoo Se Rye as, the Crown Princess *Jung In Ki |-| Guest Roles= *Seo Young Joo as Lee Seung Hoon, Hae Ryung's arranged groom (Ep.4-5, 14) *Seo Kwang Jae as the King's eunuch (Ep.2) *Jo Shi Yeon as a girl fearful of the solar eclipse (Ep.5) *Lee Jong Hyuk as a master (Ep.1-2) *Jo Jae Yun as Kim Cheok Jeom, an Investigation Bureau Officer (Ep.3) *So Hee Jung as a noble woman (Ep.1) *Park Yong as as a royal advisor (Ep.8) *Ri Min as Jang Song Hyeong, the governor of Pyong Soundtrack Main Article: Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/rookie-historian-goo-hae-ryung/seasons/1 Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "One Spring Night" and was followed by "Extraordinary You" on October 2, 2019. Gallery Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung.png|Official Poster Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 1.png|Alternate Poster Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 2.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 3.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 4.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 5.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 6.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 7.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 8.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 9.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 10.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 11.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 12.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 13.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 14.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 15.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 16.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 17.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 18.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 19.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 20.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 21.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 22.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 23.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 24.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 25.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 26.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 27.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 28.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 29.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 30.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 31.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 32.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 33.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 34.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 35.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 36.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 37.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 38.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 39.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 40.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 41.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 42.png|Duplicate Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 43.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 44.png|Duplicate Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 45.png|Duplicate Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 46.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 47.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 48.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 49.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 50.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 51.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 52.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 53.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 54.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 55.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 56.png Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung 57.png References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:MBC Category:Netflix Category:Historical Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Political Category:Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung